Sand and Stars - Part 1 of Each Other's Orbits
by Fer8girl
Summary: A young Inquisitor apprentice is stranded in the desert with her pirate companion. The former slave strives for the freedom she believes she will only attain by becoming full Sith, while fighting memories of her haunted past. Can K'isha and Andronikos put aside their tempers to survive the night and find trust in each other? Rated M Violence/Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming back to this rock Sith." Andronikos muttered angrily. He shaded his eyes from the Tatooine suns as he scanned the dunes for signs of life. Turning to glare at the broken down speeder, he looked like he wanted to pull out his blasters and fire away at it. "The next time you need one of these 'favors', make that Dashade do it." He said as he focused his glare at the Sith by the speeder. She met his glare head on.

"You've been all over this desert and back. It made more sense for you to come." She replied in a scathing tone. "Besides, how would I have known that piece of junk speeder you bought from the Jawas was going to break down?" The telltale crackling of lightning at her fingers as she paced belied her stress level. Catching a stray movement out of the corner of her eye she spun around to fry a womp rat sulking around the rock outcropping they stood by. She wasn't thrilled with the situation either. Lord, no make that Darth, Zash had sent her back here on some fool's errand. Sand People using Force power, what next? Sleens that talked? K'isha was pretty sure Zash was just trying to keep her occupied enough that she wouldn't notice the Darth's own rat like political moves. A snarl curved her lips as she looked at the dusky pirate accompanying her, he may have towered over her own slight form but she held the power in this equation. The energy crackling at her hands usually intimidated others, but she noticed Andronikos didn't back down.

"You know, if you didn't speed like a gundark was after you, the intake wouldn't have clogged so quickly," he snapped, running his hand over his smooth scalp in frustration. "This isn't Nar Shadda, you can't just ride until it gives and expect it to be fixed right away. In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of nowhere. Taking that last dune like you did caused my comm unit to fall off. There's no way we'll find it. We're stuck here Sith." His dark eyes were bearing down on her and he was pacing as well, mirroring her moves, looking like he'd be ready to face off if it came to that. As much as she respected his battle ready spirit, right now she wasn't in the mood.

"You fly the ship, I'll handle the speeders." The frost in her voice could have dripped icicles even in the desert heat. As angry as she was, she still fell back on the haughty demeanor that was her best defense. "It's also my prerogative to decide who will come with me on these missions. You're part of my crew, remember?" He recoiled as if she had smacked him, and then shot her a steely look.

"Doesn't have to stay that way Sith." He said flatly. "Free to go whenever I want, wasn't that the deal?" They continued to face off, neither willing to give an inch, when a low roar drew both of their attention. Attracted by their voices a large Wraid had come around from behind the outcropping to investigate. Seeing the pair of them in its territory, the enormous reptile charged at the potential dinner. In a blurred motion K'isha pivoted and hit the creature with a strong bolt of electricity, almost simultaneously Andronikos whipped out his blasters and unloaded on it. The charred and smoking corpse fell heavily as the Wraid dropped, most likely not even knowing what hit it. K'isha looked back at Andronikos, who looked torn between wanting to stay upset and being impressed with her skill. She understood it well; she felt the same way about him. If there was any common ground they shared, it was in lethal reflexes. Well, lethal reflexes and lethal tempers.

"This is getting us nowhere." He broke the tense silence, but the anger had seeped from his voice. K'isha was willing to concede that he had a point.

"Agreed." She said tersely. "Any suggestions?" Andronikos shrugged as he went back to the speeder to investigate more thoroughly. He shook his head as he pulled the clogged intake from it and held it upside down to pour sand out of it, shooting her a pointed look. She spun around to survey the dunes herself as well as to avoid meeting his eyes. The twin suns caused waves of heat to emanate from the sandy wasteland. The only shade came from sporadic rocky outcroppings, much like the one they had broken down by. K'isha gave the speeder another rueful look. Maybe he had point about that too, she thought, but wouldn't admit out loud. She loved pushing a fast speeder to its breaking point, but that was probably a pleasure better enjoyed when they weren't so far from a repair point. After her days in slavery, she relished anything that gave her a sense of freedom. Now if she could only get out from under Darth Zash's thumb, she could reach her full potential. She could feel complete freedom was waiting for her; she just needed to stretch out her hand and take it.

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed Andronikos climb up some of the rocks to get a better vantage, until the sound of falling stones heralded something more. She turned just in time to see him lose his balance. Instinctively she threw up a whirlwind, a new skill she had been taught the last time she'd been able to visit one of her trainers. The move designed to stun opponents was something she was still working on so she wasn't sure what to expect. She was relieved to see him caught up in the wind just enough to slow his fall. He still hit hard enough to leave some good bruises, but not enough to break bones. She moved quickly to check on him.

"Are you alright?" She asked with exasperation, reaching down to help him. One minute they were at each other's throats, the next she found herself helping him up, such was the nature of their odd partnership. Andronikos has traveled with her for some time now and to her it seemed like they still didn't know what to expect from each other. There was an attraction that sparked, but he was part of her crew, at least for now, and that meant attraction couldn't be a priority. Soft crew mates meant dead Sith in her world. Still, here she was standing next to his form on the ground, reaching out her hand to him. He looked up at her with surprise, most likely spawned as much from her extended hand as the fact that she'd prevented him from getting badly injured. An uncertain smile crossed his face as he took her hand and she assisted him up.

"Nothing that won't heal. Watching out for your crew again, I see." He said as he brushed the dust off of himself. "That's a new skill, haven't seen you use it before." K'isha's eyes narrowed at the admission that he watched her. He looked at her and she saw his smile turn genuine. "Hey, how am I supposed to fight beside you if I don't know your moves? Make sure I cover any weak spots. Besides, I'm sure you've been watching me for the same reason." K'isha wasn't sure why that last statement made her cheeks go warm.

"I'm not sure I appreciate the implication that I have 'weak spots'." She commented with a wry smile, retreating back into regal mode to cover being flustered. "But yes, as long as you're still part of my crew, I'll watch out for you. Did you see anything useful up there?" Andronikos pinned her with a sharp look, making her wonder what else he noticed beside her moves in battle.

"There's sand, sand, and more sand," he sighed. "But there were some marks left by a sandcrawler, looked fairly fresh and multiple tracks. Most likely this is a regular route. I'd say we'd see one within the next day." As much as she hated dealing with Jawas at this point she'd ride a Hutt's pleasure barge as a dancing girl if it got her a ride back to the spaceport. Then the enormity of what Andronikos was saying sunk in.

"So we're stuck out here for the night?" She fought to keep her voice even as she thought about the potential danger. She wasn't worried about the wildlife, that was easy to handle. She was concerned about the climate. The desert may feel as hot as molten beskar at noon, but at night the temperatures dropped to deadly lows. Andronikos's nod was calm however as he went to check their supplies.

"No trouble at all. Not the first night I've had to spend in the desert," he replied, rifling through the pack on the back of the speeder. "Got emergency shelter, plenty of water and rations." He made a sour face at the food bars and the sheer boyishness of the look surprised a giggle from K'isha. She tried stifling it, but wasn't able to hide it soon enough, Andronikos picked up on the noise and looked at her with a speculative grin.

"I'll be damned, did I just hear a Sith giggle?" He drew out the words. K'isha drew herself up with a sniff, but the remembering the look on Andronikos's face threatened to make more laughter burst forth. She knew she was in trouble, once she started laughing it was hard for her to stop. She hid her mouth behind her hand in an effort to regain her cool demeanor, but it was hard with Andronikos's gaze sweeping her up and down. It was a curse of starting her training so late. While she was still young, she didn't have the discipline of other apprentices who had been born and raised into the Sith doctrine. That lack of discipline sometimes led to moments of immaturity that annoyed her trainers who couldn't comprehend her mischievous streak. She was certain that if the Force didn't flow so strong in her, they would have given up on her long ago.

"Sith do not giggle." she said forcing a dry tone into her voice, "We may chuckle with malevolent glee, but not giggle." She still had to press her lips together after the words left her mouth trying to suppress the laughter that threatened to bubble forth. Andronikos was looking at her appraisingly, and she knew he was trying to wrap his head around the concept of merriment coming from a Sith. Leaving the pack on the speeder he turned and approached her slowly.

"Uh huh. I don't know, sounded like one to me." His voice was low, with a texture like the fur of a Nekkar cat, soft and warm. She froze where she stood, feeling hypnotized by his easy movements and the rumble of that voice. His gaze was intense as he moved closer, as if he were gaging her reactions. When he was close enough to touch her, he used his fingers to raise her chin and look at her face. His touch was hesitant, as if he wasn't sure how she'd react to it. They had flirted a couple times on the ship, but this was the first time he had touched her like this. She remained still, even as he turned her face gently from side to side. His voice was draping itself over her like shadow silk as humor started to gleam in his eye.

"Maybe they should giggle," he continued. "Eyes lit up with mischief, smile tugging the corners of their lips. Someone might even say they would look cute." At the word cute K'isha couldn't help herself. Her Sith training said she should react with indignation but she clasped her hands over her mouth as her head bent down and shoulders began to shake with silent laughter. Andronikos started to chuckle, he looked like he still wasn't sure what she found so humorous, but he was be willing to go along with the moment. Before K'isha realized what was happening, she felt him pull her into his arms like it was completely natural for him to share in her mirth. She buried her face against his chest which shook with his own laughter, trying to quell the moment of girlish silliness that burst from her. Sith are not silly, she tried reminding herself, they are strong, powerful, they do not giggle. She focused her thoughts on the Sith mantra and her breathing started to settle. As she inhaled she realized all she could smell was the scent of Andronikos holding her. It was a heady combination of sweat and blaster carbon, wrapped around something uniquely male that drew her in. His hands rested loosely at her hips, as if having her in close proximity would help him understand what she found so funny. She forced herself to take one more deep breath to regain composure then backed up enough to look at Andronikos. He still gazed at her with a combination of humor and puzzlement.

"Sith do not giggle," she repeated herself firmly, but more quietly and with a soft smile. "They are also not cute. They have reputations to protect. I'm sure certain murderous pirates could respect the value of that." He gave her a droll look as he nodded slightly and let her go.

"The suns are setting; we should get that shelter up before the temperature starts to drop. At least the outcropping will help with added protection." The moment gone they moved back into the roles they had grown accustomed to. As they worked on setting up the small hard shelled tent K'isha thought she still saw Andronikos shooting her quick glances out of the corner of her eye, it seemed her moment of levity was making him look at her in a different light. She had to admit, there was some satisfaction in seeing him off balance. He also seemed surprised that she worked efficiently along with him instead of ordering him to set everything up. She was stronger than her slender build would lead one to believe and used to physical labor, unlike some of the softer apprentices she'd met at the Academy. But usually if she and Andronikos were teamed up, it involved carving a path of death across a planet. To be building something together was something new entirely. They worked in silence at first, but the easy movements of working together seemed to inspire light conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Sith can have a sense of humor, huh?" Andronikos teased. K'isha gave him a vexed look, but there was no real heat to it.

"Oh, Sith have a sense of humor," she intoned darkly. "We just see it in things others don't, killing our enemies, tearing down cities. The usual." She was used to maintaining the image of the evil Sith, but right now Andronikos didn't look like he was buying it.

"Hypothetically, if a Sith did laugh at something other than death and destruction," Andronikos probed lightly, "What could cause that?" K'isha's lips curved into a small smile.

"It would probably have something to do with the look on a big bad pirate's face when he was examining the supply of rations." Andronikos looked startled to realize her outburst had been triggered by him. A sardonic look spread across his face.

"I was just thinking that dried ration bars didn't sound as appealing as something more fresh." He looked lost in memory for a moment. "I hate to admit it, but as stuffy as those Alderaan nobles were, they could set up a feast." K'isha nodded in agreement. She hated all of the political trappings of dealing with the nobles, but they had known how to treat their guests well.

"There's always roasted Wraid." She said, motioning at the beast they had killed earlier, the slight smile still curving her lips. Andronikos threw his head back and laughed at that. She found she liked the sound almost as much as the fact that she had caused it.

"That one looks a little overdone for my taste," he said still laughing. "Remind me to keep you away from the galley Sith." She shared in his easy laughter at that, content to relax as simply crewmates for the time being. Just as the dusk was falling they finished setting up shelter and a small perimeter. They sat down close to the tent to watch the twin suns set and enjoy a silence that wasn't fraught with tension.

"You know something Sith?" Andronikos's timbre was low and easy, like he didn't want to ruin the peace by raising his voice. "For as much as I hate this planet, it has one of the best night skies I've ever seen." As if coaxed by his voice the first of the stars started coming out. K'isha sat patiently, watching as the sky continued to darken and stars emerged one right after another until it looked like shattered upari crystals spread across cyrene silk. The elemental beauty of it held her awestruck, reminding her of the view from the bridge of her ship. But this time she felt she was part of it instead of just seeing it from a window. She didn't repress the sigh that escaped her lips and heard a similar sound echoed beside her from a deeper chest. She'd almost forgotten Andronikos sitting close by, so enraptured by the view.

"Beautiful, huh?" K'isha tilted her head to look at the pirate sitting next to her. Since light carried so far in the desert they couldn't risk being seen by using artificial illumination. She could barely make out his features in the ambient starlight and reflected light from the dunes. His eyes glimmered as he looked up at the sky, and then looked back at her as if he felt her gaze on him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a romantic streak." She said quietly. She could see the flash of his teeth as a quick smile washed over his face.

"Yeah, well if I did, wouldn't be smart to spread it around," his voice still low. "Can't let a perfectly good reputation as a thief and murderer go to waste." She nodded, understanding the both the value and burden of a reputation.

"Can I ask you something Sith?" He looked at her sidelong as if torn between looking at her and continuing to watch the stars. K'isha shrugged.

"You may ask me anything you like," she said softly, "But I can't guarantee I'll answer." Andronikos nodded at that.

"Fair enough. What's your name? Your real name?" She was surprised at his question and he must have picked up on it. "I realized I've only heard you called by titles, I call you 'Sith', Khem calls you 'Master', even that blasted Zash calls you 'Apprentice'. I've never heard your name." In the deepening darkness his look was unreadable. K'isha tore her eyes away to look back at the stars as another sigh escaped her, this one tinged with sorrow. No one had called her by her real name since before the Academy.

"Titles are what Sith know. We are defined by them, they are given to us at stages of our training and by our achievements," her voice low. "When I am done with Zash I'll be given a new one." She knew a fierce tone entered had her voice but thinking of her freedom did that to her. She almost jumped when something brushed her hand. "Please tell me that's you and not another womp rat." She said derisively. Andronikos's chuckle was quiet as she felt his hand brush against hers again.

"Yeah Sith. Just me." His tone coaxing again. "I noticed you didn't answer my question, but you said you might not. We should get to the shelter though. You may not have noticed but the temperature is dropping fast." Riveted by the view again, it hadn't registered with her that the chill was starting to permeate her armor. Now that she was aware of it a strong shudder ran through her body. She felt something brush her shoulder this time and looked up. In the dim light she more sensed Andronikos standing over her than saw him but knew he was offering his hand to help her up. She reached up and, as if magnetized, her hand went directly to his. He pulled her up like she weighed nothing and she felt his arms come around her again, this time with a gentle squeeze that was over almost as quickly as it began. "For the name you can't give me," he murmured. "How about another question?" K'isha smiled in the darkness, curious about his sudden interest in her.

"You are welcome to try again," she replied, "Same rules apply however." He no longer had his arms around her, but he was still touching her. She wasn't sure if it was assure her where he was, or to reassure himself of her location.

"How old are you?" He asked. K'isha shook her head.

"That one I can't answer, because I don't know." Shock resonated from his entire body.

"How do you not know that?" He asked incredulously. K'isha's smile was crooked.

"Do you celebrate the birth of a nerf or bantha? It wasn't encouraged for property to celebrate anything, including the day we were born." The darkness made her bold and in a brash move she took his hand to let his fingers trace the scars trailing from her lower lip to the hollow of her throat. "I know these scars were given to me to mark that I was mature enough to have children, supposedly a tradition from my ancestors. Other than that I know nothing of my age." She wasn't prepared for the jump in her pulse as he gently followed the raised lines that ran down her chin and throat.

"I'll admit I was curious about these." His voice was husky but it allowed her to pinpoint the location of his face. It sounded like he was inches from her own. His thumb ran over her lower lip and she couldn't stop a shiver from running through her. His hand trailed down her throat and down her shoulder to her back. She felt herself pulled against him again; her head nestled against his muscular shoulder. He embraced her more firmly this time. "You've never had a birthday." He whispered in astonishment. K'isha felt her spine stiffen and she pulled back, even as she wanted continue basking in his warmth.

"Don't get soft on me and do not pity me," she whispered vehemently. "I will have my freedom, and then none of the past will matter." K'isha felt Andronikos's fingers under chin lifting her face. She narrowed her eyes at the vague form in front of her. "I can't see you. Can you see me?" She wondered out loud. She heard his low voice in front of her.

"My eyes don't glow. Yours look like they could burn down the galaxy right now." She felt him tug her gently in the general direction of the shelter. "Let's get inside before they attract any undue attention." She had no choice but to follow his lead as he reached around her shoulders to help her duck down into the low entrance. It was pitch black inside and she had dropped to her knees to feel for the flat pallet. A sense of confusion washed over her as she could only feel one. She heard Andronikos seal the entrance and shift over near her.

"Am I missing something? Only one pallet?" She asked skeptically. She heard Andronikos's throaty laugh and her head turned to follow the noise.

"You've never spent the night in the desert?" She didn't know how but she got the sense that he was taking off his armored coat. "Best way to stay warm is body heat. We share the pallet."

"What?!" This time she couldn't control the indignation in her voice, she just wished the word hadn't sounded so much like a squeak. Another laugh this time from different direction, lower to the ground. Between the darkness and his moving voice she was starting to feel disoriented.

"Don't worry Sith. I can keep my hands to myself." The amusement evident in his voice. "Just do me a favor. I'd prefer to not get jabbed by anything in the middle of the night. If you could remove any of that hard armor, I'd appreciate it. Remember its dark; I can only see your eyes." Using his voice to gage his location, K'isha felt for her side of the pallet. Once she found it she stripped off her gauntlets and boots. Hesitating for only a moment, she unclipped her armored top and skirt and laid them next to her other items. Still holding on to her light saber she sidled under the cover in her light undershirt and shorts. A sense of claustrophobia hit her for just a moment.

"Andronikos?" She whispered, needing to get a sense of where he was.

"Right here." His reply sounded sleepy as his breathing deepened.

"Thank you." She wasn't sure why she felt the need to say it, but the sentiment seemed appropriate.

"Anytime Sith." he stated, not even asking why she said it. She decided to make one more bold move in the darkness.

"K'isha." she stated simply.

"What's that?" he asked as she felt him shift and stretch close to her.

"My name." His body jerked next to her and his movement felt more alert as she sensed him rolling to face her direction. "You asked two questions. It didn't seem fair to not answer either. Since I don't know the answer to one question, I'll answer the other."

"K'isha." He sounded like he was rolling her name over his tongue, tasting it. "Very pretty. It suits you." K'isha smiled, oddly pleased at his sleepy confession that he thought it was pretty.

"Keep it to yourself; I don't even think Zash knows it." She lay down and stretched out on her stomach, cradling her light saber under her pillow. She felt Andronikos's hand graze her back one more time before rolling over.

"Goodnight then K'isha." he murmured huskily, the last thing she heard before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Running through the catacombs of the slaves' quarters, her breath coming in shallow gasps. The smell of smoke and blood always in the air. Hearing the moans of other slaves as she ran past what served as the makeshift infirmary. Too hot from the extra layers she wore but didn't dare to remove. Her shocking silver hair already drew too much attention; she didn't want the new curves of her still slim body to add to it. Her head raises as she hears her brother's shout. She sees him turn the corner and watches frozen as the techstaff comes crashing down on his head. Her mouth opens to scream..._

K'isha started awake, her Sith discipline the only thing keeping her from leaping up, ready for battle. She forced herself to lie still, controlling her breathing, trying to mentally shake off her sense of disorientation. Not running though the catacombs back on Korriban, she realized she was still lying on the thin pallet she went to sleep on. Tatooine, she reminded herself, another errand for Zash. Still dark outside she noticed a small lamp was glowing in the tent. It struck her as odd; she didn't remember one being lit before she fell asleep. In the dim glow she could see her breath puffing in front of her. Her senses started to become more alert and she registered an unfamiliar warmth and breathing behind her. Andronikos, she thought, as memories flooded her still waking brain. While asleep, their bodies had sought warmth in each other to combat the chilly night air. She was curled on her side while he was pressed against her, his arm draped over her, holding her close to his bare chest. His even breathing in her hair confirmed that he was still unconscious.

After her dream the warmth of another human body was a balm to her spirit. She allowed herself the luxury of pressing back into his firm body, relishing the heat radiating from him. Her movement seemed trigger something in his dreams. She heard him murmur something unintelligible, just before touching his lips to the back of her neck. The move made her glad that even if her hair was long around her face, it was short enough in back to expose that sensitive skin. His hand slowly drifted under the hem of her undershirt, caressing the skin of her taut stomach. K'isha froze, not sure if she should wake him or continue to enjoy his touch. As if making the choice for her he pulled her more firmly to him, nuzzling the delicate skin behind her ear, the effect intensified by the soft bristles of his thin mustache and beard. She could feel the heaviness of his arousal rubbing against her and her eyes closed as a shiver unrelated to the chill in the air ran through her. It had been far too long since she'd enjoyed the comfort of a lover. She rolled slightly against him, knowing that she shouldn't be allowing this, but needing a distraction after her nightmare. Even in sleep his hips moved against her as his hand stroked up her midriff. His mouth behind her ear was making her body feel liquid. If this is what he did to her while he was asleep, she wondered, how he would handle her while awake. He pushed against her more urgently as his hand cupped her tender breast. K'isha couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips and woke him up.

This time was Andronikos that froze. She could feel his body tense as he was trying to make sense of his surroundings, and she cursed herself for breaking the spell. His breath was still relaxed on the back of her neck but he slowly moved his hand away from her breast, lingering as it ran down her body and out from under her shirt.

"Ummmmm, oops." He said with self-depreciating chuckle. He moved back slowly, like he had just woken up next to a Krayt dragon that could attack at any moment. She wasn't sure what reaction he expected from her, but he seemed to be reading the stiffness in her body as anger. She slowly rolled to face him where he had propped himself up on one elbow. His eyes were filled with a mixture of apology and confusion, but there was still a strong undercurrent of desire. He looked like he was still waking up, trying to get his bearing much like she had to.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Nothing personal, warm bodies, happy dreams. Wasn't trying to cross a line." K'isha was feeling buffeted by her emotions. She was missing the warmth of his body and she'd been enjoying the sensations of his hands on her, but she knew it was dangerous territory. She continued lying on her back as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself. When she opened her eyes, she saw Andronikos examining her face intently. She realized their faces had never been this close before, even in the almost non-existent light in the tent she could see all the detail in the tattoo etched around his eye and flowing along the side of his face.

"K'isha?" He said questioningly, a half smile curving his mouth he said it. "Your name?" She gave him a small nod. She wasn't sure if he'd remember she'd told him since it was right before they had fallen asleep but she was content knowing he did.

"Not something anyone calls me though." She warned quietly. "At least anyone who wants to keep all of their limbs."

"'Sith' works for me then." He affirmed. He reached over to trace the marks across her eyelids and around her eyes as if to see if they would rub off. She knew the dark red marks blazed against her white skin, shading her lids and darkening her upper lip. "Not cosmetics then, tattoos?" He asked. His dark eyes grew admiring at her nod. "Must have hurt." He said with respect as he traced her lip. "You have a strong pain threshold." K'isha let out another deep breath wondering if she should share this memory.

"Not my choice. I remember my mother and a couple of other women giving me a bitter drink that put me to sleep," she kept her voice quiet as she closed her eyes. "When I woke up my eyes were swollen shut and I couldn't move my mouth to eat comfortably for several days." She still remembered changing the bandages on her chin and throat, trying to keep the wounds clean. Her eyes had been the worse however. The secretions her body produced in an effort to heal would dry and make it difficult for her to even blink without feeling like the skin was being pulled apart. K'isha opened her eyes to look at Andronikos again and squeezed them shut almost immediately, hating the sympathy she saw in his eyes. She felt his fingertips graze her eyelids again.

"You're lucky," he said. "Could have gotten infected, you might have lost your vision or the ability to speak. If you remember some of those nobles on Alderaan had to paint their faces to achieve this look. You get to enjoy it permanently" That drew a smile from her even as she kept her eyes closed. She knew she was allowing him more liberties than she should, but the gentle touch of his fingers was relaxing. He brushed aside the locks of silver hair that framed her face before moving his fingers down the scars on her chin again, as if he was seeking meaning in the texture. "What's Onar'in?" He asked casually. K'isha's eyes flew open. A hard gasp escaped her as she sat up and rounded on him.

"Where did you hear that?" She rasped, the question sounding torn from her. Andronikos looked shocked at her reaction, sitting up more slowly, one hand edging to his blaster like she was a wild animal he might have to put down for his safety.

"Whoa Sith, settle down. Your eyes just went thermal detonator." She could tell he was trying to maintain a soothing tone. "I didn't mean anything by it. You were saying it in your sleep. I shouldn't have brought it up. They didn't look like happy dreams." K'isha let her eyes shut and a familiar male face floated behind her closed eyelids. Onar'in, she hadn't thought of him in a long time. She forced herself to take several deep breaths to calm herself but it was difficult as buried memories overwhelmed her. She was feeling like a caged animal, if there was more room in the shelter she'd be pacing. She struggled for control and mentally chanted the Sith Code, focusing on the second to the last line 'Through victory, my chains are broken' until she could speak again.

"The last time I heard that name out loud was the day I was sent to the Academy." She looked at Andronikos levelly. He seemed relieved that she was calmer, but then she couldn't blame him, who'd want to be trapped with a crazed Force adept. "Now I just hear it in my nightmares."

"If you want to tell me, I'll listen." He said shooting her a crooked smile. "If you think I'll tell anyone else you can always kill me. But it'd be a shame for it to come to that."

"I agree. You're a good crewmate; I'd hate to have to dispose of you." She returned his smile to let him in on the joke. "I'll give you the short version then." She settled back on the pallet and let her memories wash over her.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The Sith are here!" _

_The words were whispered amongst the slaves. K'isha's pulse raced as she ran through the corridors following the source of the commotion. Her hood fell back revealing her short silver hair for a moment before she pulled it up again. Staying inconspicuous equaled surviving and she strove to avoid any extra attention, just another anonymous slave. Seeing a familiar face, she sidled up to a gangly youth with blonde hair._

_"What is going on Ventrik?" She inquired quietly. He started as he realized she was standing close to him since he hadn't heard her approach, but he gave her a smile. They had shared a brief romance when they were younger but attachments weren't smart when you could be sent anywhere on the whim of one of the slave masters. Still, he had been a considerate lover and they both still occasionally sought each other out for physical interaction._

_"A couple of Sith have come from the Academy," he informed her. "No one is sure why they are here." K'isha thought she had felt a ripple of power she was unfamiliar with pass through the catacombs. Stop it, she told herself, Onar'in was always telling her she was going to attract attention if she didn't stop thinking in terms of power. Slaves don't have power, he scolded, we survive, that's enough. She smiled at the thought of her brother, watching out for her even more now that their mother was gone._

_"Have you seen Onar'in?" She asked Ventrik. The youth shook his head._

_"Last I had heard he was helping at the infirmary." Her brother had a skill for healing, something she had no patience for, and was constantly helping to treat the injuries of other slaves. She pulled her hood more firmly over her head._

_"Let him know I went to investigate." Ventrik gave her a sharp look, knowing her penchant for trouble. She reached up to stroke his cheek soothingly, raising a flush to his face. Maybe she kept herself well covered to avoid the attention of the guards, but she had learned early that the male gender was easily distracted by a soft touch or smile. _

_"You worry like him__,__" she teased. "I'm sure you don't want me thinking of you like I do of my brother. Just go tell him where I went." He looked a little dazed and went to the infirmary without realizing he'd been talked into it. She chuckled to herself as she slunk to the common area, wanting to see these Sith in the flesh._

_They were easy to spot as soon as she passed through the doorway of the large high ceilinged room. It was a tall dark haired woman and a male Sith Pureblood. Distinctive in their red and black armor, the power radiating from them was intoxicating. As striking as the Pureblood was with his red flesh and bony protrusions, K'isha's instincts were telling her woman was the more dangerous of the two. She moved with a quiet dignity, but dark power came from her in waves. K'isha had crept along the wall to get a closer look careful to not make a sound. She was shocked when both of their heads whipped around to look directly at her, like kathhounds scenting fresh meat. K'isha saw the women whisper something to the male before motioning to her._

_"Come here child." She heard the woman's voice more in her head than with her ears. She resisted, trying to head back to the wall, to become unseen again. Her resistance caused the woman to tilt her head, puzzled. The male smirked._

_"Losing your touch, Lord Riemas?" He sniggered. "Can't even persuade a slave to come over and greet us?" The woman's head snapped over at her companion._

_"You try," she said, simply." But don't damage her." The Pureblood looked over at K'isha, who had noticed the other slaves scurrying away, not wanting to be part of this. _

_"You, slave!" His voice boomed. "Come here!" K'isha felt the power of his pull and did her best to stand her ground. She looked at the Sith defiantly as she shook her head no. Without warning she was lifted in the air and pulled to the Pureblood hovering just inches from his outstretched hand. Her vision started to fade as her air supply was slowly squeezed from her, but she did her best not to thrash, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. _

_"I said don't damage her, Dendran." The woman's voice intoned. K'isha dropped to the ground hard. Knowing it was probably a death wish she glared at the beings towering above her. If she had to die she'd rather it be by the hands of these beings who wielded such power than by those of the filthy guards with their leering eyes, or being dismembered by the k'lor'slugs. The Pureblood looked furious, while the woman nodded approvingly. _

_"Defiant, even now." She stated. As K'isha stood Lord Riemas reached over and cupped her under the chin to look into her eyes. Lord Dendran huffed._

_"She should be killed. Make her an example of what happens when you defy Sith." Lord Riemas shook her head while maintaining eye contact with K'isha. _

_"No, look into her eyes Dendran. They have enough fire to raze Coruscant." The Pureblood looked over and seemed surprised at what he saw. Lord Riemas's melodic voice continued. "I've rarely seen the Force this strong in some of the trainers at the Academy, much less in a slave."_

_"You're not suggesting she be trained?" Dendran sputtered. "What happens if she can't be controlled?" A cold smile bloomed across Riemas's face._

_"Then she dies, just like any other acolyte. Wasn't Zash looking for an apprentice?" Dendran looked surprised for a moment, and then a dark look of understanding twisted his face into the most evil smile K'isha had ever seen. Riemas leaned down to address K'isha. "Do you desire freedom child?" she asked quietly._

_"Yes." K'isha whispered fiercely. Riemas nodded sagely._

_"Are you willing to fight for it?" K'isha gave the Sith Lord a single brisk nod._

_"Anyone can fight." Lord Dendran exclaimed. He looked at K'isha, finally addressing her directly, "Are you willing to kill for it?" Something feral flashed through her mind as she narrowed her eyes at the Pureblood__._

_"Yes." she hissed. Dendran finally nodded with approval. He turned to address the guard when Onar'in came running around the corner. Ventrik must have found him, she thought, and he assumed she was in trouble again. He was charging to her rescue as usual._

_"K'isha!" he called out running toward her. She moved towards him and felt her body freeze, caught in the grip of a stun thrown by Lord Dendran. A guard followed close behind Onar'in and as he stopped the guard whipped his techstaff around, bringing it down to crush Onar'in's skull. Her brother crumpled instantly, never knowing what hit him, a pool of blood turning the sand under him black._

_"NO!" she heard herself scream. She felt herself consumed by rage and pain. Instinctively she whipped out her arm, shattering the stun that held her, and shot a bolt of lightning at the guard. His body jerked, blood spewing from his mouth as he bit through his tongue. In that instant she became vengeance for her family and every slave she seen abused and the force of her lightning increased. Tears for Onar'in instantly evaporated on her cheeks as she continued to shock the guard who killed him. Then as quickly as it came, her strength left her. As she collapsed to her knees the only noise she could hear were her gasping breaths in the stunned silence. The scent of burned meat wafted in the air from the crisped body lying next to that of her brother. _

_"Through Passion, I find Strength." Lord Dendran said incredulously. He motioned for the guard to come and take her away. "Don't be afraid," he told the guard when he hesitated. "She's depleted herself, she's harmless for now." K'isha knew the truth in that statement, her vision was starting to grey out and noises sounded distant. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She could hear Dendran's voice echoing. "She broke through my stun and commanded Force lightning with no training. She may be more dangerous than you thought. I still think we should kill her, now while she's weak." K'isha mustered up her last bit of strength to look up at the Sith, preferring to meet her demise face on than with a bowed head. _

_"Oh, I'm even surer now." Riemas chuckled. K'isha barely felt being lifted up over the guards shoulder before losing complete consciousness. The last words she remembered hearing were "Zash won't know what hit her."_


	5. Chapter 5

K'isha shook her head as she realized that Andronikos was shaking her shoulder.

"Hello again," his deep voice wrapped around her. "You alright? You kind of tranced out there for a minute." K'isha's memories were still overlaying her reality. Even as she realized she was laying back on the pallet in a small shelter on Tatooine, she could still smell the charred flesh and feel the exhaustion of her first major depletion. She wasn't sure how long she'd been lost in her mind but the tent was still dark, the only illumination coming from the small lamp. She could see Andronikos look at her with concern, still lying next to her to ward off the chill. K'isha gave him small smile of gratitude.

"Onar'in was my brother." She said bitterly, hating herself for the ragged tone of her voice. She looked at Andronikos; to his credit he kept a completely straight face not offering soft sympathies.

"Was?" He asked quietly. She nodded, not trusting her voice for a moment.

A wistful smile crossed her lips as she pictured Onar'in's tall lanky frame, his laughing face topped with unruly black hair and blue eyes. "At least he was part of our family unit. I don't know if he was truly my brother or not but he watched out for me like he was. Our mother was killed just before they took us to Korriban. No clue who my sire might have been." Even now when she thought about those days, she realized, she still thought in the livestock terms they used with slaves. With a sigh she continued.

"Onar'in was the one who showed me the value of staying unseen." Andronikos nodded in understanding, she had told him previously she was training to be part of the Sith Assassin class. Unseen was second nature. "Among the slaves, I looked distinctive even before I was marked. He showed me camouflage skills and how to avoid the guards' attention. One day I couldn't avoid attention. A pair of Sith came down to the slave catacombs," her eyes grew distant. "I'd never seen such power. While most of the slaves were keeping a wide berth I was drawn to them. Then they noticed me." She went silent, lost in her memories.

"I didn't back down from them and they decided I should be trained." She struggled to keep her tone steady as she condensed the story for him. "Onar'in saw them with me and assumed I was in trouble. He tried to save me as usual." She paused, the next words still painful to say.

"A guard killed him in front of me. I killed the guard to avenge him. The Sith sent me to the Academy after that." Three short sentences to describe the biggest turning point of her life. A shudder went through her whole body, as if to fully shake off the memories and bring her back to the present. That was as much as she was willing to share. She wasn't about to go into how she'd never cried again, her eyes permanently seared dry from the force of that uncontrolled lightning, or how her name was the last word she'd heard from her brother's mouth. She felt drained all over again from telling the story, but part of her was glad she had. She looked over at Andronikos, his expression was unreadable.

"Do you feel you know too much now?" The question was barely audible.

"That was the first time you had to kill?" He asked gruffly. Of anything he could have said or asked she wasn't expecting that. He looked approving when she nodded. "Glad it was someone who deserved it." As strange as that may have sounded to most people, it comforted her. He wasn't judging her actions, just accepting her decisions. Something inside her that had been tense for a long time relaxed. She noticed the tent was starting to lighten, dawn must have be approaching, and she could see him more clearly. She covered a yawn as she stretched and saw Andronikos look at her appraisingly. This was the least amount of clothing he'd ever seen her in, usually he saw her in the armor apprentices were encouraged to wear. She wondered if he was remembering waking up with her in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep." She said quickly, trying to change her train of thought. Andronikos gestured to the small lamp.

"Nothing to worry about," he said. "You seemed like you were having a rough night, so I thought some light would help in case you woke up." The fact that he lit the lamp for her was a gesture she was unprepared for.

"I guess we all can't have dreams as nice as yours." She said, wishing she felt as flippant as her tone. At her reminder Andronikos, shook his head, looking almost embarrassed.

"Uh yeah, again, sorry about that," he said. "Like I said, warm body and good dreams. I wasn't trying to push. I'm glad you weren't more upset about that. In fact I was sur..." he trailed off as if he was turning the moment over in his mind. K'isha cursed again as she watched him put together the details. Intelligent men could be such a pain, she thought, as she watched mild shock pass over his face followed closely by a wicked grin.

"Wait one minute," he murmured throatily. "You were enjoying it. That explains why you didn't try to castrate me with that light saber of yours." K'isha felt pinned by his gaze as he slowly moved closer to her, the hitch in her breathing more telling than if she had said yes. "Well, this is new for me," his voice wrapping itself around her, warm with a trace of amusement. "Usually I'm the one being accused of trying to take advantage of the girl, not the other way around."

"I did no such thing." K'isha's denial was lacking strength, feeling stunned by his gaze. "It was your hands on me, not the other way around." His body was pressed against her and again she basked in its heat. She closed her eyes to stop focusing on his, only to feel his mouth rub gently on her lips. Not quite a kiss, something teasing and heady.

"Uh huh." He uttered softly. "I was asleep, hard to remember. Maybe I need a refresher." He pulled her close, letting his mouth brush against hers again. His hands traced up her body outside of her shirt dredging a light moan from her. Since they were facing each other this time she was able to test the rich texture of the skin of his shoulders with her fingertips. He leaned down to her ear. "How long has it been Sith?" His breath was having as much effect on her as his hands. "You act like it's been awhile since someone touched this beautiful body." He was right, her body was straining at his touch like it had a mind of its own and she was helpless to control it.

"Not since before the Academy," she sighed, turning her head to allow him further access to the side of her neck. He obliged by running his lips down her throat eliciting another sigh. "Acolytes and apprentices are discouraged from physical activity like this." Her words were breathless. "Without completing training we're too volatile." She felt him shift over her and opened her eyes to see his face above hers, still smiling that wicked grin.

"Volatile." His voice husky again as he pulled her leg around him. His body was hard with desire but he kept moving slow as if afraid to spook her. "Good word. Seems a crime however. Thought Sith were all about passion." He leaned down to finally give her a lingering kiss. His hands were still lazily tracing her body, so different from the rushed furtive grasping she experienced as a slave. She couldn't suppress her whimper of pleasure as he deepened the kiss, stealing her breath. It felt like the ground rumbled beneath her, and then she realized it had nothing to do with the kiss. Andronikos must have felt it too because he broke off the kiss reluctantly. The sardonic smile was back as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Groundquake?" She queried, unable to keep a hopeful tone from her voice. His smile relaxed for a moment as he shook his head, then groaned slightly as he pulled away.

"As much as I like the idea, that's not what it was." He moved to get his clothing, and started to dress. "That was a sandcrawler, should be here soon." K'isha's disappointment was palpable as she realized the moment was gone. She dressed carefully, feeling as though she donning her personal shields as well as her outer armor. Looking over at Andronikos it felt like he was sliding back into his familiar role as well. He caught her eye and she realized they shared an understanding.

"Reputation?" She asked, drawing her regal mantle back around her. He nodded briskly.

"You got it." His voice was gruff but professional. She finished dressing as Andronikos unsealed the shelter and climbed out into the rapidly heating dawn. She headed to the opening and was surprised to see he was standing there, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her to him quickly. His mouth captured hers in a searing kiss, like he was trying to brand her lips with his one more time. Her arms flew around his neck, unwilling to let both him and the last few hours go, returning his kiss with ferocity. As they heard the sandcrawler rumble closer they slowly released each other.

"This isn't over K'isha," he murmured in that shadowsilk voice. "I'll stay with the crew as long as I have my freedom. But we'll talk more after you have a chance to finish your training."

"I think some pirate told me freedom was all in the mind, but it helped to have a good blaster," she said with a cool smile. He smiled back at her, looking like he enjoyed knowing that she listened to him. "The way I see it, if you're around that's two good blasters. Besides, I don't want to deal with Jawas to get the speeder taken care of. Think you can get a better bargain this time?" Andronikos started laughing, low and deep in his chest.

"I don't think they make Sith proof speeders. Maybe you should let me pilot back to Mos Ila." K'isha mulled over the idea of having her arms wrapped around Andronikos as they headed back to the spaceport. However, the thought of his arms around her was just as appealing.

"I'll let you test those bargaining skills on the Jawas before trying them on me." Her tone may have been dignified but she knew from his smile Andronikos had caught the flash of mischief in her eyes.

"Aye aye Captain." He replied with her favorite wicked smile. Not over indeed, she thought.


End file.
